poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Honey Pot Robbery
The Great Honey Pot Robbery is the seventh episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on February 28, 1988. Synopsis Every honey pot in the Hundred Acre Wood is disappearing. At first, the Wood inhabitants suspect of Pooh, but a simple investigation reveals that the real thieves are heffalumps (Heff the Heffalump) and woozles (Stan the Woozle). Now Pooh and his friends must find ways to protect their honey and foil the thieves. Plot The episode begins in the Hundred Acre Wood and we find Pooh is mumbling in his sleep about breakfast unaware of two pairs of eyes. One pair had a confused look, and the other pair had an evil look. Pooh's bed bounced and it woke up Pooh. He sits up and suggests that it's time for breakfast. When he heads toward the kitchen, he notices that there's a big mess with honey all around. Honey pots were scattered across the floor. He did his 'oh, bother' and suggested that he woke up last night and ate, yet he still felt hungry. He finds a trail of honey, and follows it to the bed. We see two pairs of feet. One pair looked big and orange, and the other pair looked like shoes. When Pooh looks down, the feet disappear. Pooh decides that since he doesn't have any honey, he decided to go to Rabbit's house to borrow some. Meanwhile, Roo's asleep until a leaf falls on his nose. Roo's eyes open and sees the leaf. Roo sneezes and hears a voice say "Gesundheit". He thanks the voice, but he realizes that the voice wasn't familiar to him. He asked who it was and the voice replied that it was nobody. Suddenly, there's a smaller voice that said to be quiet. Roo gets his pillow and demands them to come out and fight. Suddenly, a long orange tail like nose comes out and pulls on the pillow. Kanga comes in just in time. She asks what Roo is doing. Roo implores her that there's something under the bed. Kanga thinks it's just Roo's dreams. Roo says that there are alive creatures under the bed with long tails. As Kanga brings Roo into the other room, the big voice starts freaking out when he heard Kanga say that it was probably just mice. Kanga brings Roo out with her. We hear a big voice freaking out over what Kanga said about mice, and asking someone named Stan to save him. Suddenly, a softer, more devious sounding voice explained there weren't any real mice and that Kanga and Roo think that they are mice. The devious voice tells the big voice to pipe down and that they have to go find more honey. When he does, they slip out, but it's hard to see what they look considering that they are going so fast without pausing the TV to get a good look at them. Meanwhile, Pooh is heading over to Rabbit's house to borrow honey like he planned when in comes Piglet with a big honey pot. They greet each other and Piglet informs that he was "just coming to see you". Pooh helps him with the pot, and finds that the honey pot is empty. Piglet asks if Pooh emptied it. Pooh gives up, and asks if he really did do that. Piglet thinks that if he didn't, and something else did, he was going to be very frightened. Pooh tells him not to worry, and with him, he can borrow more honey from Rabbit. Pooh and Piglet arrive at Rabbit's house where there's crashing and Rabbit screaming. Piglet suggests that he and Pooh come back another time. Rabbit bursts out the door, and Pooh tries to talk to him, but Rabbit tells Pooh not to bother him, and that he has to go and give Pooh a piece of his mind. Suddenly Rabbit stops and asks Pooh harshly why he's sneaking in and eating all of his honey, and wonders if he lends him enough. Kanga, Roo, and Tigger appear, and Kanga asks if Pooh could tell them what happened to their honey. Pooh asks if he "truly eaten everyone's honey". Rabbit wonders if he can remember. Pooh says that he tried to remember, he'd forget. Roo doesn't think it was him. He thinks it was mice. Suddenly, Gopher starts crawling out of the ground with a honey pot. He starts accusing Pooh. Rabbit feels the same way. Piglet asks when Gopher's honey was swiped. Gopher says that it was just swiped this minute. Pooh couldn't have done it then because while Pooh was talking to everyone, that was when Gopher's honey was swiped. How could he be at Rabbit's house and at Gopher's house at the same time? Roo says it was bed bouncing mice. Everyone started realizing that their beds were bounced also. Roo decides to go catch them. Pooh agrees. We come back to Pooh's house where there's a honey pot lying at the center, and there are mousetraps around it. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Roo are all in their pajamas and Pooh informs them that they're going to keep watch. Time goes by and everyone starts getting super tired. Roo thinks the plan isn't working. Tigger suggests that they keep watch from "someplace more inconspickerous". They end up in Pooh's bed. Piglet asks if they should pretend to be asleep. Tigger replies that he let the bigger guys handle the mice. Later, they're all asleep. Surprisingly, a woozle appears from under the bed. He had gray fur, a red hat, evil, yellow eyes, a yellow vest, a red bow tie with white spots, blue pants, and black shoes. It turns out that he was the softer and devious voice we heard earlier. He tells the bed that everyone was asleep, and to go get the honey. The woozle crawls out from under the bed, and suddenly, the bed starts rising up because it turns the big voice we heard earlier. We find a big heffalump. He has an orange trunk, back side and the face, and he had light orange on his front side. Also he has a patch on his knee and on his behind where his tail is. He cheers for the honey and laughs. Stan, The woozle, pulls on his trunk and shushes him. He pulls the heffalump's trunk far to shush him. When Stan let go, the trunk was wrinkled. As Heff, the heffalump, straightened his trunk, Stan warns about the mousetraps. Heff starts to freak out because he's afraid of mice. When Heff starts to ask Stan to save him, Stan explains to him that there weren't any mice and that the mousetraps were for them. Heff calms down thinking that was a relief. Stan straightens his bow tie and starts walking unaware of the mousetraps. He gets caught in one. His eyes widened and he screams bloody murder. He covers his mouth and starts to mumble. Heff notices the mousetrap Stan's foot was caught in. Unaware that mousetraps are hurtful, he asks if he could have. Stan just glares at him as he shook because of the pain. If you look closely, as Stan gets the mousetrap off his foot, you'll see that Stan's foot was crooked. We look back at Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Roo as we listen to Heff's screams of pain as Stan gives him all of the mousetraps. It's morning and Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Roo find that there was no more honey. Roo just knows that the bad guys are really big mice. Tigger suggests that they need a really big trap. Pooh suggest that the trap has really big bait. We now see a big trap taking up a lot of space in Pooh's house. Pooh explains that "the wagon with the cake rolls down the ramp, and trips, which drops the wash tub right onto the mice". Tigger thinks it's super funny, but then asks about what the cake was for. Pooh says that when you yell surprise, you blow out the candles. Piglet asks about the bait, and Pooh pulls off a big blanket that shows a giant honey pot with honey in it. Also The honey had wheels below. Tigger bounces around with ice cream. Pooh wonders what he's doing. Tigger says that you can't have cake without ice cream. As Tigger bounces, he trips the rope and lands in the wagon. The wagon starts rolling down the ramp, and it turns out that the trap is a big success. Then we find that Stan and Heff are hiding under the bed the whole time. Stan and Heff immediately crawl out, and run off with the honey. Pooh and Piglet look out, and find that the real guys aren't mice, but heffalumps and woozles. Stan and Heff burst out the door hanging on to the honey pot with the wheels. Roo, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger follow them on the wagon (without the cake). Heff uses his trunk to swoop him and Stan on to a hill so that they could make a quick escape. Pooh, Piglet, Roo, and Tigger follow them up the hill. As Stan and Heff go up the hill, the honey pot starts slowing down and turning the other way. Tigger thinks that they were caught now, but they crash. Stan is the first to get up. Tigger gets up, then Pooh, then Tigger, then Piglet, and finally Roo. Tigger implores Pooh to show Heff and Stan what he was made of. Being absent minded, Pooh says that he was made of fluff. Tigger suddenly loses his confidence until Stan and Heff fling Pooh to a tree. Tigger tries to be tough, but ends up being thrown to the same tree. It's Piglet's turn, and when Stan and Heff are about to fling Piglet, they count it down. When they get to 3, Heff wonders what comes after 3. Piglet says that it's 4. He gets thrown to Tigger and Pooh's tree. Stan and Heff forget about Roo, and think that the honey is theirs. Roo jumps out of nowhere, stands up to them. He puts out fists and feels like fighting. Heff thinks that Roo is a giant mouse and starts to freak out. He jumps up and lands on Stan. Stan hates it when Heff does that. Heff implores Stan to get him out of here. As Stan tries to carry Heff, he vows that he and Heff would be back...with friends, and then they'll get them, and Roo also thinking that Roo is a giant mouse. There's a celebration, and Pooh thinks that their honey was safe to smackeral in peace. Piglet reminds them that Stan and Heff said they'd be back with friends. It's dark at night. The wind is blowing, and Pooh's laundry is blowing, and there's knocking on the door. Roo, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet are hiding in Pooh's bed, and when they heard the door knock, they think that it was Stan and Heff with their friends. Pooh courageously steps up. He takes his gun, and tiptoes to the door. He holds up his gun, opens the door, and it turns out to be Rabbit. Rabbit thinks that Pooh was unready, unsteady, and unprepared. Rabbit asks him about what Pooh was going to do when Stan and Heff return. Pooh asks about inviting them to breakfast and sharing the honey. Rabbit and the others didn't like the idea. Pooh just thinks that heffalumps and woozles just didn't know any better. Tigger steps and decides to teach them a lesson. Tigger jumps out the door, and thinking that the laundry were Stan and Heff, he started fighting the laundry. After a few seconds of fighting with Pooh's clothes, Tigger comes crashing in and trampling on everybody. Tigger starts telling everybody what happened and that no "heffabump" can sneak up on a Tigger, and get away with it. Pooh thinks that Tigger just smooshed his laundry. Tigger doesn't think so and he shows Pooh a sock and says that it was a heffalump trunk warmer. Pooh doesn't think so, and tells that it was just a sock. Tigger think that the sock shouldn't have jumped out at him. Afterwards, we are outside at a bush. Suddenly, he see a familiar looking trunk. It was Heff's trunk. His trunk looks left, then right. Stan steps up, and tells Heff that they were going to get help. Heff peers out of the bush, and wonders about who was big enough to take on that "gigantical mouse". Stan decides that they were going to get Wooster. Heff isn't really keen on the idea, and hides back under the bush. Stan comes up, and starts pulling on Heff's tail. Heff keeps whining, and if you hear very carefully, you'll hear Stan say "Hold it...why me?" They head on off to Wooster's place. Now, it's day time again, and Rabbit is calling for Gopher. Pooh thinks that Gopher is one of his holes. Pooh trips and lands in a hole. Gopher appears, and finds that Pooh is stuck. Gopher thinks Pooh is a heffalump considering that he could only see Pooh's legs and Gopher thought they were ears. Gopher demands that what was in his hole would speak his peace. Rabbit comes from behind, and starts tapping him on the shoulder. Gopher screams, and hops on Pooh. Gopher thinks that Rabbit shouldn't be sneaking up on people when there are heffalumps and woozles around. Rabbit asks if Gopher would fortify Pooh's house. Gopher is more than happy to do so. Rabbit and Gopher leave Pooh unaware that Pooh is stuck in a hole. Meanwhile, Stan and Heff are still getting over to Wooster's place. Heff is still complaining, and Stan is still asking himself "Hold it...why me?" They approach the cave of Wooster. Heff stops complaining. Stan calls out that he and Heff knew where there was honey to steal. There came no reply. Heff hoped that Wooster wasn't home. He starts to run away when he hears stomping. Wooster catches him by the tail, and suddenly we see Wooster's shadow. Wooster follows Stan as they go back to the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh is now coming back to his house after he got stuck in a hole, and decides that it was time for brunchfast which in his opinion was the meal you have after breakfast, yet not quite lunch. As he thinks about it, he bumps into something. He falls down and finds a freakishly tall brick wall. Gopher thinks that no one was going to get through it. Pooh asks about walking around it. Gopher had to start all over again. A few minutes later, we find that Gopher completely closed down Pooh's house with bricks. Pooh knew for sure that the heffalumps and woozles couldn't get to the honey then, but without doors or windows, neither could Pooh. Gopher gets angry, gives up, and falls into one of his holes. Now, we're back to Stan, Heff, and Wooster. Stan is totally excited about getting the honey. Heff kept looking at Wooster, who was still afraid of him. As the two pass by, we now see the bottom of Wooster. He's red from the waist down. He had light green claws and tail. Wooster doesn't say anything, but "honey", and roaring. We're now at the scene where Rabbit is making a sign and everyone was watching. Rabbit finishes and asks everyone what they thought. Piglet and Tigger thought that it was nice, but Tigger asks what it was. Rabbit replies that it was a sign to fool the heffalumps and woozles. The sign said "Honey: This Way". Pooh thinks that the sign was wrong, and that honey was in the opposite direction at Pooh's house. Rabbit explains to that since the heffalumps and woozles didn't know that, the sign will get them lost, and they'll never return. Just then, Owl flies down and when he was about to say something, Rabbit tells him that he was supposed to be looking out for the heffalumps and woozles. Owl tells him that they've arrived. Rabbit feels discouraged and grabs a hold of his ears, but Tigger thinks that they wouldn't get past him and Roo. He and Roo go off to look for them. Pooh leaves also because he had to go check on brunchfast. At first, Rabbit had no complaint until he gave a second thought. Afterwards, we find Roo and Tigger looking out for the bad guys. Roo doesn't see them yet. Of course, Tigger feels very confident......until he hears crashing. He and Roo see trees falling down. Roo seems excited. Tigger suggests that they should warn the others. Roo reminds Tigger that Tigger said he was going to smoosh them. Tigger makes up a excuse of not wanting to hog all the fun. Finally, we see Wooster from the waist up. In the upper part, he's wearing a long sleeved lavender shirt. He has a small green head which had eyes that glared. Tigger is frightened to his skull, and covers his eyes in fright. Heff and Stan are behind Wooster. Heff points out Roo and lets Stan know that Roo was with Tigger. Stan has his eyes on Wooster until Heff points out Roo. He looks at Roo. When Heff tells Wooster to squish Roo, Stan looks at him. Wooster decides that he wants the honey first. Stan and Heff come towards Tigger and Roo. He gets a hold of Heff's nose, and thinks that "Wooster's right". and decides that they'll "take care of you'se two after" they get the honey. Tigger hears what Stan just said and shows them through a shortcut. Roo is confused and is about to remind Tigger that he was going to smoosh them, but Tigger cuts him off and leads Stan, Heff, and Wooster to the sign. Rabbit is still clutching his ears. Rabbit tries to say that the honey was where the sign was pointing. Wooster destroys the sign by running right through it. Now Rabbit's on his knees in fright. Stan hisses to Rabbit that Wooster couldn't read. We now see Pooh fixing up a table with honey pots on it. Rabbit, Piglet, Roo, and Tigger appear, and Rabbit warns Pooh that Heff, Stan, and Wooster are coming. Pooh's actually happy, but Piglet tries to explain that these bad guys are heffalumps and woozles (I'm beginning to think that the 100 Acre wood and Heffalumps and woozles are enemies). Pooh asks if they like "brunchfast" or not. We hear Wooster coming towards them. Stan says that they said they'd be back to steal the honey. He demands for it, and if they did, Wooster may leave them in one peace. Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, and Roo hide under the table, but not Pooh who takes a honey pot, and starts walking past Stan and Heff, and towards Wooster. He asks why'd they want to steal their honey. Wooster says it's so that they could eat it. Pooh tells them that there's a better than stealing. Wooster is confused. Stan and Heff implore him not to listen to Pooh, but Pooh steals Wooster that friends ask and share. He also says that being friends is better than honey. Wooster asks if Pooh would be his friend. Stan tells him that woozles don't need friends. Stan and Heff just start taking the honey from Pooh until Wooster grabs them in his big hand. He tells them to ask, and that's what he does. Pooh tells him to say "please". Wooster does and Pooh is now more than happy to. Stan is now totally ticked off, and Wooster drops them. We quickly see Stan without his red hat. They land on the ground and Stan vows "...you may have a giant. You may have a giant mouse, but we'll be back. Somehow, we'll get that honey." Stan walks away. Heff wonders how they're going to do that. Stan tells him to be quiet. We now see the good guys having "brunchfast". Piglet reminds Pooh that Stan said they'd be back. Pooh tells him not to worry because they'll have Wooster there to help them. Wooster pushes a honey pot towards Pooh. Pooh thanks him, and Wooster is all "what friends for". Tigger waves at him, and here is the end. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Gopher *Kanga *Roo *Stan the Woozle *Heff the Heffalump *Wooster *Heffalumps (mentioned) *Woozles (mentioned) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “THE GREAT HONEY POT ROBBERY” Story by BRUCE TALKINGTON and MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN HAL SMITH MICHAEL GOUGH PATTY PARRIS CHUCK McCANN NICHOLAS MELODY JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Animation Director DAVID BLOCK Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Art Director ED GHERTNER Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designers KURT ANDERSON JAN GREEN Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI TERENCE HARRISON Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney TELEVISION Distributed By Buena Vista International, Inc. Gallery Stan and heff under the bed.jpg Stan and Heff.jpg Great_honey_pot_robbery.jpg|The VHS cover for The Great Honey Pot Robbery. Honey Pot Robbery.jpg|Pooh, Piglet, Roo & Tigger guarding the honey pot with muskets and mouse traps. Mqdefault.jpg|Pooh is stuck in a hole! hqdefault (8).jpg|Another shot of Winnie The Pooh stuck in the hole Honeyrobbery02.jpg|Pooh looking for his honey Hqdefault (22).jpg The Great Honey Pot Robbery (Winnie the Pooh) hqdefault (27).jpg|Piglet holding Pooh on the bottom of his Pajamas Winnie the Pooh and an empty eaten honey pot.png Winnie the Pooh is putting his head in a empty honey pot.jpg Honeyrobbery06.jpg CjQxSVRHYlFwY2cx o the-great-honey-pot-robbery-winnie-the-pooh-series-clip.jpg What friends for.jpg Pooh&wooster.jpg|Winnie the Pooh teaching Wooster how to receive honey the right way. Wooster stan heff.jpg|Wooster's gigantic size in comparison to his soon-to-be former friends. Stanw42.jpg The Great Honey Pot Robbery.jpg|Title Card Trivia *The episode title appears to be a parody of The Great Train Robbery. *This episode has been released on VHS, but no DVD release has ever been announced. *This is one of the few 23-minute long episodes of the series (which makes it a half-hour episode due to commercial breaks in most airings). Most episodes are only 11 minutes and a half long and are aired in pairs. *This is also one of the extremely rare instances in The New Adventures where we see Tigger enjoying honey, further adding to the unusual mystery of whether he's supposed to like it or hate it. *This episode is the first confirmation that woozles are real creatures (as for heffalumps, this confirmation happened in the earlier episode "There's No Camp Like Home"). It is nice to note that Heff, the heffalump seen in this episode, as well as the heffalump family seen in "There's No Camp Like Home" walk bipedally. More recent productions such as Pooh's Heffalump Movie and My Friends Tigger & Pooh would always portray heffalumps as quadrupeds. *During this episode, a new meal was created called "brunchfast". *This marks the first appearance of Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, as well as the only appearance of Wooster. *Ken Sansom, who provides the voice of Rabbit also provides the voice of Stan Woozle. *This was the first episode in The New Adventures that Pooh got stuck in a hole. *The scene where Pooh gets stuck in a hole was recycled from a scene in the DuckTales episode "The Money Vanishes" where Burger Beagle gets stuck in a sewer. The scene would be re-used again in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Adventures in Squirrelsitting", where the Rangers' arch nemesis Fat Cat gets stuck in a vat. Releases * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 1: The Great Honey Pot Robbery Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs